


Tickle

by MasterJiggywiggy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, short little thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterJiggywiggy/pseuds/MasterJiggywiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on Tumblr asked, "I hear you want Yumikuri prompts...What if Christa Discovered that Ymir is really ticklish?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle

Historia snuggled more into Ymir's side, murmuring “I love you,” into her tanned skin.

“I love you too, Christa,” Ymir realized her error too late. 

Historia sat up, irritation shining out from her aqua eyes. “How many times have I told you to call me 'Historia',” she almost growled. 

Ymir screwed up her face and shrugged. “I'm sorry, force of habit.” 

Relaxing her face, Historia began to prod at Ymir's sides, teasing her about her bad memory. From her sides she moved slowly down, tickling every part of Ymir's now shaking body. As she reached her thighs, Ymir let out a great chortle. One more prod. “Are you ticklish?” Historia laughed out loud. 

Shaking her head violently, Ymir denied the accusation. Another poke and she was laughing more. “You are!” Historia almost sang in joy. The newly discovered knowledge propelled her on, poking, prodding, pinching, and tickling any exposed skin Ymir was not protecting. (Being naked, Ymir had quite a hard time trying to cover up her ticklish spots.)

“Stop,” Ymir would plead between the fits of laughter racking her body. Historia never complied. That is, she didn't comply until Ymir managed to roll over on top of her, holding her arms in place. 

“That's not fair!” Historia complained.

“Since when have I played fair,” Ymir teased and placed a small peck on the blonde's lips. 

Historia initiated another kiss, kissing deeply until Ymir was ensnared in her affections enough to be tricked back under her. “Ha!” she shouted as she pulled away from her lover's face. 

Ymir sneered and began attempting to assert her dominance once again.


End file.
